Night
by Uozumi
Summary: A brief scene between Sakura and Gaara the night before the Konoha shinobi leave Suna. SPOILERS


**Title** _Night_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General  
**Rating** G  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** A brief scene between Sakura and Gaara the night before the Konoha shinobi leave Suna. SPOILERS

_**Night**_

Wind blew sand in through the windows, or what was merely large holes cut out of the rock that made the Kazekage complex. The air was chilly, almost like late October and ruffled the nightclothes she borrowed. They were guests of the sand if only for just one night and she was supposed to be with Ten-Ten and Temari back at Temari's room, but Sakura was wandering the hallways. The stars shown brighter than they did in Konoha, Suna cloaked in darkness, the night breeze having blown the lanterns out at all the street corners. Looking down at the spiraling walkway bellow, she let her fingers rest on the cold rock wall. All of the buildings in Suna were made of rock or stone as though the city had been carved out long ago.

Sensing something, Sakura tensed just in case she had to act and then relaxed slightly as she saw the person coming down the stairs. It was only Gaara. After seeing him every so often in Konoha over the past three years, the images of his fight with Naruto came less often when she saw him. "Gaara-san," she greeted him simply.

He glanced at her, the faint light from the sliver of moon casting an odd shadow on his pale face. "Haruno," he returned. He was only a few paces away when he stopped and looked down at his darkened village. His expression was unreadable but Sakura wondered if there wasn't a hint of disbelief in his eyes.

She followed his gaze, leaning slightly against the wall. She folded her arms casually and observed the village. Sometimes in such situations she would fight for things to say, especially when he first began semi-regular visits to Konoha. Now she was more relaxed. Being Tsunade's student, she had encountered him many times, mostly when he was entering her office for a meeting and Sakura was leaving. A few times she had invited him to join her group of friends for random get togethers here and there and he would agree. He always seemed to be distant at the parties, but sometimes she thought he really was enjoying himself.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" he asked not looking at her.

Sakura didn't look over at him either as she answered, "I think so. Kakashi-sensei wants to leave soon." Kakashi was going to make the decision. Sakura had tried her best to heal him, but dealing with the Sharigan was too complex and she needed more study. She knew that Kakashi would most likely want to leave by morning, maybe a little after. He had collapsed after the battle and now was sleeping soundly in one of the guest rooms.

Gaara made a noise, acknowledging her answer. He closed his eyes and looked away from his village. Sakura watched his movement, curiosity eating at her. When she was younger, she would have pounced on him for an explanation, but now she merely watched him and held her question. It was similar to the expression he had when he woke up hours go from death. There was disbelief, astonishment, and other feelings she never would have attributed to him ever showing others.

"I will see you off when you leave," he told her. He opened his mouth as though to say more, but closed it. Sakura continued to watch him curiously.

"Alright," Sakura returned. "Naruto-kun wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Gaara nodded and then angled his body to indicate that he was going to return from where he had come. "You should get sleep."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. It was an odd suggestion coming from him. Merely smiling, she said, "I will. Goodnight, Gaara-san."

Gaara paused and then replied, "Goodnight, Haruno." Then he retreated down the hallway before Sakura took one last look at Suna before returning to the room she was supposed to be sleeping in.

**The End**


End file.
